


Humans judgement and a goddess' punishment.

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: No Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angels, Blood, Demons, F/F, Friendship, Guns, Heart Eating, Magic, Multi, Regeneration, Sacrifice, So many tags, Yuri, humans vs gods/goddesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Erin was a young 13 year old girl when sacrificing her life to save her friend but instead of dying something else occurred. Being given new powers and view on life, erin sets out to show humanity that they need to change their ways before their planet dies. However with humanity at the brink of war, crazy religious people trying to worship her and people trying to take her life, erin finds it a bit hard but with her powers and job, she can overcome anything. At least........she hopes she can.





	Humans judgement and a goddess' punishment.

Erin awoke to blind bright light and a harsh breathing from a machine. Opening her eyes, she was met with a blinding hospital light over her head and a breathing mask on her face that fed oxygen to her lungs. Turning her head to the right she saw her arm was strapped out on the metal table and had needles cello taped into her arms with a drip of hydration fluid, blood and sedatives.

Turning to the left she saw a machine that recorded oxygen levels, CO2 levels, blood flow and organ operation. Every screen said she was fine and healthy; all organs fully functioning. Looking down she saw her legs covered in her blue Winnie the Pooh blanket she had had since she was 5 years old and tied down. 

The room itself was small with enough room for doctors movements. The walls were steel grey and had many screens and hanging TV’s. Computers sat around on the tables with lab equipment such as microscopes, stethoscopes and medical tools. Medical waist bins sat beside the desks. There was a glass ceiling that had seats so people could see into the room. 

Frowning, Erin looked at the bags. The sedative bag was dry as was the hydration fluid but the blood bag was still half full. Tugging against the bonds on her arms, her inhumane strength broke them and she sat up. She cracked her neck and ripped two of the needles out, leaving the blood one in. ‘I can’t leave here otherwise, I’ll be in trouble.’ She looked up and suddenly noticed a young female doctor. Confused, she waved; the lady waving back.

‘Oh, that’s right. I’m alive with no heart.’ She thought when someone walked in and she turned to look at them. Her eyes widened. The prime minister; David Cameron?! Poor girl was so confused as to what was going on and her adrenaline kicked in as her anxiety flared up. The heart monitor beeped quickly in time with her erratic beat of blood as her heart wasn’t there. “Easy there Erin. I’m David and I’m going to tell you what you’re doing here.” He said sitting before her on a stall.

Erin looked him up and down. She didn’t like Cameron; he had flicked their country up more times than she could count. “You are alive with no heart and whilst unconscious, we did some tests to figure out if this was a problem. It was not. In fact your blood is still flowing around your body normally and your organs seem to do well without your heart to assist it but the reason as to why the blood is still flowing is still a mystery. We took some dna samples and found out you’re healthy; no problems at all. But when looking at your cells thats when things got a little odd.” He said, face serious.

“How so?” Erin asked, listening. Humans were fickle things that when threatened would rather lock the threat away or neutralize it all costs to save their species but most species from animal to human did that in some way. Every species on earth had adapted to survive no matter the means. “Your cells have huge regenerative abilities and healing capabilities that humans don’t yet have. It can cure cancer, heal nerves and things like that; the possibilities are endless.”

Erin said “thats good then but there will be a problem with that” David frowned slightly. “How so?” Erin blinked and tilted her head slightly. “My cells aren’t human. Human bodies tend to reject foreign things and if my cells could be added, yes it can reverse some things but the rejection of my cells could do something a lot more Gorey” David winced at that, pictures of gore filling his mind.

“You can use the cells you have to try and find a way thats good for a human body but beware my cells could react badly to chemicals” she said, sounding wise for a 14 year old. David looked at the child before him and said “fine. Another reason you are here is because until we know what you are and if you’re a threat to humanity, you are to remain locked up for public safety.”

Erin laughed at that making David raise an eyebrow. What was so funny. “What i am? If i told you, you’d think I’m even more of a danger” she said “but humans have always seen people like me as dangerous and all seeing” David frowned as other politicians, army officers and doctors watched from the seats above about their interaction. “What do you mean?” He asked, hands folded in his lap neatly. 

Erin looked at him through the corner of her eye. “I’m the goddess of judgment and punishment and its my job that spirits and humans get judged and punished or blessed.” She said with a smirk as everyone’s eyes widened. She didnt need to hear their thoughts to know what they were thinking. A goddess?! Impossible! She chucked.

Her adventure was about to begin.


End file.
